


For being you

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blindfolds, Hooker AU, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, there's a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got stuck whilst writing this request and then someone pissed me off so I did what I do best which is venting by writing...<br/>Basically shit gets kinky.</p><p>I regret nothing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For being you

**Author's Note:**

> So I got stuck whilst writing this request and then someone pissed me off so I did what I do best which is venting by writing...  
> Basically shit gets kinky.
> 
> I regret nothing.

Reo was at the end of his rope, his boss was a lazy and arrogant ass who expected him to perform miracles on a daily basis. It wasn't that Reo couldn't perform miracles; reorganising three meetings at once whilst filing notes from the last week's reports away _and_ managing to keep a smile on his face to please the CEO, it was more that his boss never showed much gratitude past a nod and the faintest of smiles.

The hours were meant to be a standard nine to five job, however it was becoming common practice for Reo to not get home until gone eight, tired and completely done with the world. The only things that kept him there were the financial stability and the insurance benefits.

Oh and the frequent stress-relieving services of a certain friend of his.

"You free?" He sighed into the phone. "My day was horrible and I need a distraction."

"I dunno Reo...if I give up my slot tonight then I could be short on rent--"

"I'll pay your rent for two months if you get your ass over here." Reo uttered, opening the door of his apartment. "Please Chi-chan."

"Well since you're one of my most valued clients and friends. Sure."

It took Reo less than ten minutes to get himself ready for the other's arrival; getting changed out of his work attire into something more loose and easy-to-remove; a simple shirt and jeans combination, and freshen up a little. The short harsh knocks bought Reo to the door, he smiled at his friend and invited him inside the spacious lounge.

"So, you want me all night then?" Mayu smirked. "Must be bad, especially if you're willing to pay my rent for two months."

Reo shrugged, he sometimes didn't know what to say to Mayu when he called the other over on an evening, he didn't know if he should address him like a friend or like the hooker he worked as.

"Your boss again?" Mayu suggested, shrugging off his jacket and giving Reo a glimpse of the toned chest that hid beneath the tight black shirt.

"Yeah." Reo murmured.

Mayu smirked, nodding as he closed the gap between them, gently cupping Reo's face in his hand and regarding him with a playful smile. "You want me to make you forget about him then?"

Reo nodded, violet eyes gazing up at Mayu. The older male pressed his lips to Reo's, a vanilla taste lingering on them as he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. It was a short, sloppy kiss but it was enough to break the ice. Reo's hands laced through Mayu's hair, tugging him closer into another kiss as Mayu's fingers danced down the other's sides and came to rest on Reo's ass, giving it a teasing squeeze.

"Bedroom..." Reo panted as Mayu kissed his neck and pulled him closer.

"You wanna take charge or should I?" Mayu hummed, finding Reo's hand and leading him to the bed that they had shared many times in recent months.

"I don't mind Chi-chan, just make me forget." Reo replied, fingers toying with the hem of Mayu's shirt.

The other took it as a hint and quickly stripped, noting how Reo's cheeks flushed as his chest was exposed. He decided to avoid having to waste time later and unfastened his belt, watching how Reo's eyes followed his fingers as he slipped the leather out from its buckle and slowly undid the fly on his jeans. With a raised eyebrow, Mayu paused and closed the gap between them again, nipping at Reo's neck as his hand groped the other's ass.

"Get on the bed." He whispered. "I'll make sure you forget."

Reo whimpered slightly as Mayu backed away and disappeared back into the lounge to get his bag, the other quickly tugged off his shirt and jeans, leaving only his underwear on as he sat in the middle of the bed. Mayu returned, running a hand through his hair as he set the small bag down and started rummaging through it.

"What do you have in mind?" Reo murmured, watching Mayu intently.

"It'll ruin the surprise if I tell you." Mayu smirked. "I've got something special for you Reo."

He brought out a piece of black material and offered it to the other, Reo took it and ran it through his hands, it was soft and actually quite thick despite appearances. Mayu took it back and carefully held it over Reo's eyes, delicately securing it to the other's head and kissing Reo's cheek.

"A blindfold..." Reo murmured, fingers coming up to press against it. "Okay."

"You like?" Mayu purred, not holding back his smile now that Reo was unaware of how much of an effect he had on Mayu.

"I've never...I mean yeah!" Reo's face flushed red, reaching out for Mayu and finding the other's hand.

"Good." Mayu coaxed Reo to lie down, caging him against the bed and biting down on his neck. Reo's hands danced over Mayu's shoulders, nails digging in as he gasped at Mayu's teeth grazing his collarbone, the other sucking a mark to the sensitive skin that would take days to fade.

The small moans and gasps that would fall from Reo's lips were echoed by Mayu's amused hums and chuckles. He loved seeing Reo just let go of his inhibitions when they spent the night together, if he was being honest he might even say that was just one thing he loved about the younger male.

Mayu's jeans were getting uncomfortable as he pressed himself against Reo, with another sharp nip at Reo's chest he pulled back, sparing a moment to gaze at the beautiful curves of the other's body, the flushed cheeks, parted lips, slowly reddening marks...

"C-Chi-chan?" Reo panted.

"Yeah." Mayu murmured, quickly ridding himself of his jeans and repositioning himself above Reo again, his cock was already begging for attention as his boxers tented but he wanted to pay more attention to Reo in that second. "I'm here don't worry."

"I-I...what are you doing?"

Mayu smirked slightly, he trailed his fingers down Reo's chest, teasing the other's nipples with the pad of his finger and causing Reo to gasp and arch his back. Slowly, he rolled his hips against Reo's, letting out a stammered sigh at the friction between the two of them.

"I want you to feel everything." Mayu replied, licking the shell of Reo's ear. "Your lack of sight will heighten your other senses and give you a more...intense experience."

"Chihiro..." Reo breathed, a small smile ghosting over his face. "Ooh Chihiro..."

"Just relax and let me do everything." Mayu purred.

Reo nodded, biting his bottom lip as Mayu left a trail of kisses down his chest, he tangled his fingers in Mayu's hair as he felt Mayu's hot breath on his covered cock. The other kissed the bulge, appreciating how there was already a small amount of precum staining the other's underwear before his fingers slipped under the waistband and tugged the material down. Reo co-operated and soon the garment was discarded on the floor and Mayu was back between Reo's legs, licking up the underside of Reo's cock to the head that was already wet from the previous teasing.

"Chi-chan..." Reo sighed, fingers digging into Mayu's hair and tugging.

"Mm?" Mayu kissed his inner thigh as he loosely wrapped his fingers around the base of Reo's cock and slowly began to jerk Reo off.

"Faster...p-please."

Mayu held back the small moan that was in danger of slipping out, Reo's voice was sweet like honey when he was in the midst of getting pleasured and it might as well have been Mayu's kryptonite. He tightened his grip slightly before slowly taking Reo's cock in his mouth, the other let out a whimper as he quickened the pace of his fingers and settled into a comfortable rhythm.

Reo's grip faltered, Mayu chuckled which sent vibrations through Reo's body and made the other's breath hitch slightly. Feeling his own cock ache for attention, Mayu let Reo's cock slip out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Reo for a fleeting moment.

"Wha...Chihiro?" Reo pined, hand joining Mayu's and coaxing him to keep jerking him off. Mayu was almost beyond words at Reo's neediness, it made his cock twitch slightly as their fingers slipped over one another on Reo's cock, both covered in a mixture of precum and saliva.

With his free hand Mayu managed to get his boxers off, he caught hold of Reo's hand and pulled both their soiled hands to his neglected cock. Reo moaned slightly at feeling Mayu's eagerness, his fingers familiar with this situation and almost automatically wrapping around the base of the other's cock. This time Mayu couldn't stop the moan, he steadied himself with his clean hand and simply watched Reo's hand tease him with perfected actions despite being blindfolded.

"You like what you feel?" Mayu remarked in Reo's ear. "You like how big it feels in your hand?"

Reo whimpered in response, beyond words as Mayu's hand went back to teasing him, his lips were parted as he panted, his fingers continued to jerk Mayu off but he was definitely distracted by the other's actions.

"Chihiro...I-I'm gonna..."

Mayu's hand left Reo's cock instantly, he couldn't hold back the devilish smirk as Reo let out a frustrated sigh. Before Reo could properly react Mayu had retrieved another piece of the black material and tied Reo's wrists to the bedpost, he stole Reo's lips in a rough kiss and chuckled into the other's mouth.

"Now where would be the fun in letting you come that easily?" He hummed, Reo whimpered into his mouth as Mayu kissed him again.

"Fuck me." Reo blurted out, Mayu was glad that he couldn't see how stunned the sudden demand had made him. He recovered quickly, chuckling as he backed away slightly.

"Now there's an idea." He sighed, fingers trailing down Reo's thigh and teasing the other's entrance slightly. "And since you asked so _nicely_." He smirked, knowing Reo wouldn't see it but hear it in his voice instead.

He reached for his bag, knowing there was all manner of things inside that could make this much more interesting, he fished out the bottle of lube and a condom before he caught sight of something that would make Reo either love or hate him. Setting the bottle aside, he gently gathered the two clamps in his hand and leaned back over Reo's torso.

"I've got another surprise for you though first." He whispered. "If it hurts too much then tell me and I'll take them off."

"Them...off?" Reo repeated, confusion clear in his voice.

Mayu tenderly rolled the sensitive peak between his finger and thumb, pulling and licking until Reo was moaning and arching into his touch. Slowly, he eased the clamp shut, a loud gasp falling from Reo's lips as he set about mirroring his actions with the other. Once both of Reo's nipples were clamped Mayu tugged on the chain connecting them, carefully watching Reo's reaction to the new sensation.

"How do you feel?" He murmured, more concern than curiosity in his voice.

"...weird..." Reo breathed. "I-I like it though."

Mayu let himself smile, he gave another teasing tug on the chain before returning to the other task at hand. He found the bottle of lube, still watching Reo for signs of discomfort as he coated his fingers and started teasing the other's entrance again. The first finger went in easily, only a small hiss from Reo indicated that maybe Mayu should slow down a little, he kissed Reo's thighs and lazily stroked his cock in preparation for what was to come.

"M-More Chi-chan." Reo whimpered, flexing against his restraints and rolling his hips slightly.

A second finger was added, they had done this many times before so Mayu knew Reo's limitations and comfort zones, and when to push the boundaries slightly. He quickened his pace and nipped at the pale skin of Reo's inner thigh, feeling the other tremble slightly at the denied orgasm, his cock was beginning to leak precum as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Reo. With a final thrust he pulled his fingers out and fumbled with the condom as Reo panted and whined at the loss of his fingers.

"Patience." Mayu breathed, rolling the condom on and repositioning himself between Reo's legs. "Do you want to see?"

Reo nodded, Mayu bit his lip as he slowly eased himself into the younger male, a small moan escaping him as he reached up and tugged the blindfold's knot free. Reo's lidded eyes met his, he raised an eyebrow before roughly burying himself inside the other.

"Chihiro--" Reo gasped, cut short by Mayu's lips sloppily capturing his. He moaned into Mayu's mouth as he felt the other begin to pull out, the pace was agonisingly slow at first but it just gave Reo a chance to fully adjust before Mayu fucked him into oblivion.

"You like that?" Mayu panted, hand coming to toy with the chain and tug slightly on the clamps. "You like me being buried in you?"

Reo nodded, breathing heavily as his eyes locked with Mayu's, the playful spark made the cloudy grey eyes seem brighter as the older male's hips snapped up suddenly and pulled a load moan from Reo. The pace changed quickly, Mayu becoming rougher as he gave into his own desires, Reo's moans gaining in volume and sounding more frantic as his sweet spot was brushed.

Leaning down, Mayu took the chain between his teeth as he angled his thrust to hit Reo's prostate, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with low grunts and moans from both of them. The air felt heavy as Mayu began to reach his limit, Reo's body was greedily accepting him as his voice cracked and he let out a breathy moan, tugging hard enough on the clamps to pull them away from Reo's nipples and causing the other to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Fuck--fuck...oh god.." Mayu hissed, leaning forward and capturing Reo's lips, it was more breathing than kissing as Reo whimpered and pleaded for Mayu to touch him.

The older male grunted, his thrusts out of rhythm as he clumsily reached between them and stroked Reo roughly, he wasn't sure who came first or if they managed to come together. All he knew was the static and the pleasure surging through him as Reo cried out again, clenching around him in the delirious heat.

In the hazy aftermath, Mayu untied Reo's wrists and slipped out, the lewd sound made him shudder slightly but that was put out of his mind as he gazed at Reo's perfect body. Once he dealt with the condom and half-heartedly wiped them both down with a towel, he lay next to Reo and kissed him tenderly, drawing him into his embrace and feeling how fast the other's heart was racing.

"Chi-chan?" Reo murmured after a few moments of them laying there breathless.

"Hmm?" Mayu replied.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Reo pulled away and smiled, poking Mayu's nose in a playful manner. "For being you."

Mayu was confused to say the least but he returned the smile. His attention turned to Reo's chest, he hadn't meant to tear the clamps off and he knew from experience that it could hurt like hell afterwards. He coaxed Reo to lie on his back whilst he got a warm compress, he then spent a few minutes kissing the tender skin and dabbing at the swollen nipples. Reo didn't say anything, carding his fingers through Mayu's hair as the older male tended to him. It did kind of hurt but he knew Mayu didn't set out to hurt him, and was more touched that the older male was making it his priority to make sure he was okay.

"Are you sure?" Mayu asked as Reo batted his hand away.

"Yeah, I'll be okay Chi-chan." Reo murmured. "I'd rather you relaxed."

For a moment Mayu was going to ignore Reo and continue fussing, he took his job seriously and after-care was a vital part of it. However Reo wasn't just another client, the two of them had become close and even hung out when neither of them was working. He had always had a soft spot for Reo, ever since the first time they met in a random book store in the middle of winter, how they had even become friends was a mystery to Mayu but he didn't regret any of it.

"Okay." He breathed, settling back down beside the other and sighing. "So you're okay now?"

"Yeah." Reo murmured. "I'm really tired though so can I pay you in the morning or something?"

Mayu smiled and kissed the top of Reo's head. "Of course. You know that's fine with me babe."

Reo's eyes widened at the pet name, Mayu never used pet names unless he was asked to. "B-Babe?"

Mayu seemed to realise what he had said as his face flushed pink. "I-uh...I mean if you're okay with me calling you--"

Reo nodded and stole a chaste kiss. "It's fine. I'm cool with it." He babbled, averting his gaze.

A few seconds of silence followed before Mayu started chuckling, Reo burst into a fit of giggles and curled into Mayu's hold. They laughed at the situation before Mayu sighed heavily and tilted Reo's face up so he could look into the violet eyes that he had grown accustomed to.

"Okay babe." He smiled, tenderly pressing his lips to Reo's.

He could get used to being around Reo, he had thought about it enough times but he always lost his nerve. It was easy to sleep with people and not have an emotional connection to them but with Reo he could never quite shake that draw, it was like an addiction that he needed to satisfy.

One day he'd let himself fall for Reo, but until then he was content with sharing Reo's bed and taking things one night at a time.

 


End file.
